The Legend of The White Haired Saiyan
by Raigous13
Summary: What if Goku and Vegeta went back in time to stop planet Vegeta from being destroyed by Frieza from a hope of salvation from the eminent death in the future?


The Tale of the White Haired Saiyan

"FRIEZA!" Bardock shouted as he raced towards the tyrant's ship, killing the monsters loyal soldiers left and right. Despite the pain and the chaos unleashing before him, Bardock pressed forward not slowing down. "YOU HAVE ENSLAVED OUR PEOPLE, SLAUGHTERED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE AND MOST OF ALL, YOU KILLED MY TEAM! IT'S TIME TO END THIS FRIEZA!"

"A bold, but pathetic attempt, you think just one monkey can defeat the ruler of the galaxy? You Saiyans really are clueless. To put it simply so you can understand: I win, you lose. Got it?" Frieza replied and chuckled to himself as Bardock charged his entire remaining chi for one final boom, "Inbred monkeys. You will never learn, will you?"

Frieza flicked his finger up as if to shush a child, but instead starting forming an orb twice the size of a Saiyan moon above his head. Bardock launched his remaining chi in one sphere, the size of a small comet, directly at the demonic overlord. The Demon dropped his finger and let the mass absorb Bardock's feeble energy and with it, the Saiyan's last hope...

Bardock prepared himself for death, wishing his psychic powers could've told him all of this beforehand, his only regret being he wouldn't get the pleasure of squeezing the life out of Frieza. He could feel the heat of the star-like orb falling slowly towards him. As time seemed to slow down, the energy radiating off was almost unbearable to the low-class Saiyan. Just as the huge mass was just mere meters from him, two golden flame-like bodies appeared before the globe. One strangely resembled the Saiyan king and Prince. The other reminded him of someone he felt he should know, like a distant relative, not that Bardock cared of his relatives. Just as soon as the two men had appeared they were gone, and left the huge sphere headed towards planet Vegeta hurdling back towards the evil Frieza. The Ship exploded in a beautiful ball of differently colored flames. The shockwave sent Bardock flying back towards Vegeta.

Bardock was known as the legend who stopped Frieza and ended the tyranny. Being a low-class, Bardock accepted the praise and became head of the royal guard of King Vegeta. Only one other person knew what actually happened that day, Bardock's closes friend who wasn't part of his squad, a white haired exile named Autumn. Bardock and Autumn had known each other since birth, they were best friends. Autumn was exiled because of her white hair. This was because the kings had always been suspicious and wary of the prophecy of the White Haired Saiyan. The prophecy predicted of the greatest force in the universe being born of a white haired woman. King Vegeta was not one to kill women, no matter the cause, so he banished her and made sure no male's visited her. Bardock was the only one who knew where she was, besides the King. The Saiyan woman was weak and Bardock came to feed her once a week.

Years after Frieza had died, Autumn bore a white haired child, the same year Goku had Gohan on earth. She named the child Rai, because of the golden aura he released after he was born. The child's father was killed after the King found the child. Bardock knowing the child would die, stole him away and sent him off to earth with a note to Kakarrot explaining everything. Autumn died shortly after the birth and Bardock left planet Vegeta a month after Rai had been sent off.

All of this history had been changed due to Goku and Vegeta going back in time and destroying Frieza after earth had been nearly killed by a Saiyan named Akki. They wanted to see if this would somehow save the earth and possibly all self conscious life. Akki was the son of Broly born on the same day as Rai. Rai landed on earth and Goku raised the child as his own, knowing what it was like to be in the same position. What Will Happen to Earth? Will the White Haired Saiyan be enough to stop Akki in the future? Find Out Next Time on the Next: White Haired Saiyan!


End file.
